


Unwanted Connections

by LilLovelyanime



Series: KHR Rarepair event 2019 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Female Fon, Genderbent Arcobaleno, Happy Ending, KHR rarepair event, Kidnapping, M/M, OC, OOC, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Violence, being held against your will, genderbender, messed up relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLovelyanime/pseuds/LilLovelyanime
Summary: After completing a job, Fon finds herself abducted. Now she must deal with her former comrades who are acting a bit peculiar. KHR RarePair Week 2019. Storm day Chloroform at 3am.





	Unwanted Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. I wrote this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement. I do not make a profit from this fic.

 

Stepping out of the convenience store a young woman wearing a long Asian style red shirt, baggy white pants and red shoes with white bottoms, stares happily at the cheap phone in her hands. As she walks her black hair which is tied in a braid swishes back and forth. Her soft brown eyes sparkle as she begins to type in a phone number.

In her line of work having something like a cell phone is burdensome as it can easily be used to track her or trace her contacts. For most of her life she has refused to carry one and only used one if a job demanded it. Instead preferring to use information drops or the Triads networks to get in contact with others. But things have changed and now it is too tempting to not use a cell phone to contact her most important ones. As such after finishing a particularly tedious mission she had bought, a pay as you go phone from a local store that she can easily destroy and get rid of after use.

Coming to a sudden halt with the number only particularly dialed, she holds the phone to her ample bosom and looks worryingly ahead. The reason for her hesitation is due to her line of work. An assassin working for the Triads isn't exactly a safe profession. She has come to terms with that a long time ago. She is Fon, the raging storm, danger has a tendency to follow her and that's why she finds it difficult to finish dialing. If anyone ever found out about her honey and tried to hurt them, she'll burn the world to the ground. Shaking her head she looks back at the phone and notices the time reading that it is two minutes to three am, she realizes it is almost four am where her honey is and hesitates even more. While Fon doubts he 'd be upset with her, she doesn't want to wake him up. But then again, he is the worrying type and not hearing from her may be causing him to lose sleep.

Deep in thought, Fon is unaware of the movement in the shadows. Suddenly a dart flies out of nowhere and Fon reaches out easily redirecting the small projectile into a nearby tree. there is a brief moment of silence before a hail of bullets rain down onto street she is on. Dodging the bullets she senses the overwhelming amount of rain flames engulfing the area. Using her own storm flames to dissipate the other flames, she is unaware of the another set of flames accumulating in the ground. A current of powerful lightning flames spew from the ground catching Fon unaware. A figure from the darkness rushes forward, grabbing the martial artist from behind and pressing a sweet smelling cloth against her face. Chloroform, she realizes. Trying to use her fist and legs to strike out at the unknown assualtant, she is shocked to feel hands grabbing her appendages and holding her in place. Soon the effects of the drug run its course and Fon goes limp. As the unknown attackers carry her off, her cell phone is left lying on the ground. The now cracked screen clearly reads three am.

* * *

As the fog of sleep slowly parts the first thing Fon notices is her inability to move and that she is laying upon a metal slab. The second thing she notices is the off white ceiling. The restraints that hold her arms, legs, waist, neck and head make it so she is unable to move. That she is unable to take in her surrounding infuriates her. The third thing she notices is that she is unable to summon her storm flames. Biting her lip, she takes a deep breath to try to calm herself and then notices the smell of coffee, but not any kind of coffee. A custom one made of exotic blends that she has only smelt on one person.

Closing her eyes and opening them again, she stares blankly at the ceiling. With a voice filled with ice she calls out, "hello Reborn."

The sound of clothes rustling is the first thing Fon hears and then an amused hum.

A feminine voice then asks, "how did you know that I'm here?"

"I can smell you," Fon answers honestly.

"How uncouth," Reborn replies.

A moment of silence passes between the two and is finally broken when Fon speaks out, " why am I here? "

"You know why," is the reply.

A disgusting feeling rolls over her as she stares at the cieling, as if something tainted and unpure has brushed against her. Her mouth goes dry and it takes her a few tries before she is able to repeat her question.

"I'm afraid I truly have no idea why I am here. Or why my former comrades attacked me, kidnapped me and are now restraining me against my will. So allow me to ask again, why am I here?"

The sound of footsteps walking closer reaches her, eyes and then a face leans forward into view. The face is beautiful, as if it has been sculpted from the finest porcelain clay, soft pouty ruby red lips, a small lean face, black hair hidden under a fedora, curly side-burns, long eyelashes and deep black eyes that stare lifelessly at Fon.

"To be a team again," Reborn answers and pulls away.

Fon listens to woman's footstep, the sound of a door opening and closing. When the sound of Reborn's footsteps finally disappears, she struggles with her restraints. Desperately wanting to be free, to run away and to return to her honey. While she hates to admit it, she knows what Reborn meant and now realizes what that disgusting feeling she feels is.

'Luce,' Fon thinks, 'no that's not right. Luce is gone. Aria.'

Mind wandering to more pleasant thought she thinks, 'honey, please wait for me.'

* * *

The next few days pass in a somewhat predictable fashion.

Considering Reborn's state it is unlikely she would return for another visit. Her Lifeless stare had been horrifying and had been all Fon needed to see to know the predicament she is in. As for the rest of her former comrades, Verde would never lower herself to take care of another person. Though Fon suspects that the restraints and her inability to use her flames are her doing. Considering the loathing Viper has for Fon, it is expected that the illusionist will refuse to be in the same building much less the same room as the former storm Arcobaleno. As for the youngest member of the group, she would be kept away for fear that she would somehow allow Fon to escape.

This of course means that the only people left to take care of Fon are the former Rain Arcobaleno, Colonello and the failure, Lal. Unfortunately for them the former storm Arcobaleno saw no reason to interact with them. When Colonello with her bright blue eyes and shining blonde hair would try to chat with Fon, she would ignore her. When Lal with his blue hair, red eyes and scared face brought food she would refuse to eat. It didn't take long for the two to become frustrated but even so she refused to respond.

It would be another day before that routine will be broken. On that day Fon would wake up to a weight on her abdomen. When she opens her eyes the smiling face of a young man with chin length black hair, blue eyes and a cheeky grin is staring down at her.

If anything, the disgusting feeling that has been present in the room since she arrived is now three times as strong. Staring blankly ahead, she does not give the man the pleasure of getting a response from her.

"Really," he begins to talk, "I have no idea why you're being so difficult. I mean everyone else gathered and agreed to this rather easily."

Listening to him, Fon has to wonder if that's true. A sky is a powerful thing. At times they can manipulate the other elements but only elements they have a high comparability with. It doesn't seem possible that he would be able to effect Fon. He, Aria, the son of the former sky Arcobaleno.

"Well except for that guy," Aria mutters, "but then again aren't all mist users like that." A wide grin stretching his face he says, "I'm sure he'll come soon enough."

'So, Viper refused to join,' Fon thinks, 'and has managed not to be captured. Last I heard he was working for Vongola, I suppose that has given him some protection.'

"Won't it be great," Aria starts spouting, "we can be together again."

For a moment Fon is silent as she digests what has been said. Realizing what the sky means she scoffs and corrects, "again? What in the world are you talking about? We have never been together. We have never harmonized. You are not our sky."

Aria stares blankly at Fon for a moment before his smile returns and he says, "not yet but soon."

"Aria," Fon scowls, "we were your father's guardians. Not yours."

"If the curse hadn't been broken, then you would have been," Aria insists. "My father and I have the same flames. If the curse hadn't been broken I would have become your sky. My father died when the curse was broken! That means I am your sky! I will become your sky!"

"But the curse is broken and there is no need for the Arcobaleno." Fon calmly replies, "there is no reason for us to be forced together."

"Forced?" Aria questions, "this isn't forced. The only reason why you're restrained is because you don't understand."

"Understand?" Fon asks in confusion.

"We are meant for each other," Aria explains, "it's destined. Even now the power that I have, the visions clearly shows you as my storm. That's why I have to keep you here! So no one can steal you away!"

Processing what has been told to her, Fon questions, "steal me away? In other words, I'm not your storm in your vision? I'm someone else's storm?"

The glare that Fon receives for her questions is answer enough. Her mind flashes to messy brown hair and orangish-brown eyes. 'Honey,' Fon hopefully thinks.

"It doesn't matter," Aria declares as he turns away and walks to the door, "we will be together. We will harmonize."

The sound of the door shutting allows Fon to let out the breath she has been holding.

Silently she goes over the information that has been revealed. Aria is trying to gather the Arcobaleno together to harmonize with them. He is claiming that he has had visions of them harmonizing. But it also appears as if he has had visions where they don't harmonize. At least Reborn has been effected by Aria's flames and it doesn't look as if she'll be of any help. Viper has managed to avoid being dragged into this mess and it's unknown if the others truly want to harmonize or have been effected by Aria flames.

* * *

After the meeting with Aria, Fon returns to her normal routine of ignoring Colonello and Lal. Refusing to eat or drink and waits. Her current plan is a bit of a double edge sword, trying to manipulate Aria into changing the current routine for fear of Fon dying. The only problem is that as this continues Fon grows weaker which may compromise any future escapes.

Thankfully it doesn't take long for the weakest link in the chain to appear. After Lal and Colonello failure they are removed from caring duty and their replacement is the only Arcobaleno who can be both forced into doing the job and actually somewhat cares, Skull.

With the change of the guard Fon begins to eat, giving them a sort of win and an incentive to keep Skull as the one to care for her. The next few days is spent in silence. Fon unwilling to make the first move and Skull not making a sound. It doesn't take a genius to guess that the former cloud Arcobaleno isn't silent by choice. Most likely she has been threatened and ordered not to talk to Fon for fear that her resolve will be shaken.

The first words spoken to her is a simple unassuming hi" when the dare devil walks in one day. From there things begin to pick up and within a week's time the former cloud Arcobaleno is happily chatting away as if Fon isn't being held against her will and Skull isn't one of her captures. Though, this is to be expected with someone like Skull, a person who'd been a civilian before joining the Arcobaleno. It is the fact that they are unable to fully adapt to the cruel underworld will allow for Fon's plans to come to fruition.

In Fon mind it would only be a matter of time before something will set things into motion. And a few days later it is finally time. That day it starts out the same, restrained to the metal slab and waiting for Skull to bring her, her meal. In the back of her mind, Fon is relieved that her captures have allowed her to use the bathroom, even if she is heavily restrained and both Lal and Colonello watch over her. Believing that the day will be like any other she is a bit surprised and delighted when the door is slammed open, revealing a sobbing ex cloud Arcobaleno.

"It's not fair," Skull whines inbetween sobs. "I'm just as powerful and important as anyone else! Why does everyone pick on me?"

"Now now," Fon reassures as she tries to keep the smile off her face, "I'm sure whatever it is isn't that bad."

Sniffling Skull complains, "you don't understand Fon, everyone respects and relies on you. You're so strong, knowledgeable and skilled! No wonder everyone wanted you to return. Everyone even helped to bring you back! But me, they just sent Lal to tell me to come back. He didn't even wait for my anwser! He just expected me to obey! And then when I finally came back everyone acted as if I didn't exist. Lal and Colonello are both always with Aria, Reborn only comes out of her room when Aria tells her too and Verde has locked herself away because of research and won't come out unless Aria tells her to."

"I understand," Fon says as she interrupts the clouds sobbing, "you just want everyone to acknowledge you. You want to be needed. To be wanted. Joining the Arcobaleno had been your chance at finally finding a place that you belong. But the thing that we had with Luce, the curse, it just didn't turn out right. Now with Aria here, it means that you have a second chance. That we all have a second chance."

Fon looks to Skull and finds the other woman starring at her with sparkling eyes. She smiles and continues on speaking, "you know Skull, I think I made a mistake. After what happened with Luce, I figured that harmonizing is out of the question. That maybe I am a bit broken and it is impossib!e for someone like me. But now, I can see that this, this is something we all need. To be together once again. To make are peace with the past. In fact I think the both of us should go see Aria and the others, and explain how we want to harmonize and finally be a family. "

"Yeah!" Skull says in excitement as she bounces around, "we should do that!"

"So," Fon says, "if you wouldn't mind undoing my restraints, we can go look for the others."

Mood deflating, Skull avoids Fon eyes and looks off to the side as she mutters, "I'm not suppose to untie you unless Lal and Colonello are around."

"Don't be silly," Fon says surprising the cloud, "the whole reason I'm tied up here is because I was refusing to listen to what Aria has to say. But now, now I've finally realize that harmonizing and being with everyone else is the only logical outcome."

"I still don't know," Skull unsurely stutters.

"I'm sure that Aria will be delighted to see us and hear about the good news," Fon insists, "we'll be one step closer to being a team, to being a family."

There is a moment of silence before Skull nods her head and reaches down to undue the others bindings. With a happy smile she mutters about, "now this will show them!"

Binding falling away Fon sits up and reaches up to the metal ring around her neck. As if understanding what she wants to ask Skull quickly says, "I don't have a key for that one. I think Verde has it."

"I see," she answers as she stands up and beings to walk towards the door. Skull follows behind her with a goofy smile on her face.

"Thank you," is suddenly said, "and sorry"

"Huh?" the cloud asks in confusion just as a fist slams into her face. Instead of being sent flying from the force of the punch a following kick hits her on the neck causing Skull to hit the floor. The force of the kick is so powerful that the tile, flooring and cement is decimated causing a crater to be formed.

Looking down at the unconscious woman Fon frowns, then takes a deep breath and releases it. Calming herself, she grips the hunk of metal around her neck and tries to rip it off. Unable to remove the object she gives a slight huff. Normally she would use her flames to destroy the offending scrap but ever since she first woken in this horror house she has been unable to access her storm flames. Which means that either the metal ring is the cause or that she has been given some sort of drug to suppress her flames.

'For now I'll escape,' she thinks. 'If its a drug, I simply need to wait it out and if its the contraption around my neck, then I can find someone else to remove the device.'

With this in mind Fon opens the door and leaves the room. She enters a empty hallway and turns left. As she has no knowledge of the buildings layout, she will have to randomly search for an exit. Opening a random door, Fon meets the stare of two cold black eyes and quickly shuts the door. With a tug of her wrist she breaks the doorknob and then proceeds to run down the hall. An explosion is heard from behind her and she quickly jumps into a open doorway as a volley of bullets are fired at what she assumes was her last position.

Flipping over she notices the large table and bowl of fruit on the table. Quickly turning it over as if intending to use it as a shield, she picks up the now over turned bowl and moves to stand against the wall next to the doorway. As a shot is fired into the room, Fon reaches out and grabs the gun. Using enough strength that could normally crush a human hand, she tries to yank the gun away. Instead the other woman twist her hand trying to break Fon's grip. She holds on and smashes the bowl against the fedora clad head.

Reborn winces but refuses to release her gun, instead she fires her gun which is currently pointing down intending to shoot the martial artist foot. Fon realizes what she is doing, moves her feet out the way and then kicks the woman in the side. The hitman winces but takes the hit, still refusing to release her gun. As she reaches into her suit for another weapon, Fon crushes the gun in her hand and takes a step forward with the intention of knocking the hitman out before she can draw another weapon. Even without her flames, Fon is sure she can deal with Reborn as long as the other doesn't use her gun.

But as she moves forward she feels a stinging prick from her neck and reaches up to metal ring around her neck. In the next moment the world around her spins and becomes blurry. Falling to the ground she curses and the last thing she sees are a pair of black high heels.

* * *

Waking up to the sound of beeping Fon looks over realizing that her head and neck are no longer restrained. With limited free movement she takes a look at her soundings. The same off white ceiling she has become acquainted with, to her left is a small dresser, side table and mirror. While on her right there is a table with medical tools laying on it and a few medical machines connecting to her. Perhaps as a way to monitor her health or as a way to prevent any future escape attempts. An I.V. bag that being used to supply her with enough nutrients and liquids to keep her alive, seeing as she hasn't been too accepting of the food brought to her in the past. And finally a well-endowed green haired woman in a white lab coat.

The woman show no signs of realizing that Fon is awake, instead she continues to stare down at the clipboard in her hands.

Opening her mouth to say something, Fon notices how dry her mouth is and wonders how long she has been uncousious. After a few tries her hoarse voice calls out, "I wouldn't have expected you to come visit. Much less to be putting in the effort of taking care of me. It's good to see you again Verde."

Green eyes looking up to stare at the martial arts expert, Verde expression remains unreadable as she replies, "Aria asked me to. He's worried that you may cause irreparable damage to yourself, what with you refusing to eat, drink and trying to runaway."

"You mean escape," Fon corrects.

Shrugging her shoulders Verde responds, "potato patato."

Seeing that the scientist has no intention of talking without further questioning, Fon decides she might as well be direct.

"Verde," she calls out to gain the others attention, "why are you doing this? Why are you here? What do you gain from this?"

"Knowledge," is the simple answer. "You may not know this but I originally joined the Arcobaleno in the hopes of researching harmonization. Of course, due to the curse I was never truly able to finish my work. That's why I'm here."

"You say you're here to study harmonization but if that's true why are you helping Aria capture and contain those she isn't compatible with?" Fon asks not understandings the logic to Verde claims. "As you know, I was never compatible with Luce and like him I am incompatible with Arai as well. Their flames are to similar. If it wasn't for the Arcobaleno curse I, we never would have harmonized. Not to mention Reborn who is incompatible but also suffers negative effects from Arai flames attraction."

As silence stretches between them, she begins to wonder if the other will respond. And then she hears it, a soft laugh that builds up as time goes on. Looking over to her former comrade she sees a twisted expression on the scientist face.

"That's exactly why I want Aria to harmonize with the former Arcobaleno!" Verde reveals, "just like with his father we all have varying comparability with him. Which makes us the perfect group to study the effects of harmonization. You see Fon, I don't just want to study the positive effects, I want to study the negative effects as well."

Eyes widening in realization she frowns at what the scientist is planning.

"Lal is the most compatible with Aria, I'd say about seventy-six to eight-three percent compatible, as such I expect his flames to get a boost when they harmonize. Colonello is a bit of a wild card, I hypothesize that she is neutrul, somewhere around fifty percent. Usually this means that there wouldn't be any positive or negative effects but Lal and Colonello are bonded due to their relationship and what happened with the Arcobaleno curse. As such I believe that Colonello will actually show positive signs when she harmonize with Aria. The information I collect from their harmonization will has a great effect on bonding between elements and harmonizarion. I'm truth I would have preferred that Colonello not be compatible, as that would reveal greater information on bonding between elements and there effects on harmonization. As for Viper, I actually believe he has a high compatibility rate With Aria, which is why he is hiding away with the Vongola and Varia. His stubbornness and hatred of Luce's bloodline will give information about compatible elements who have no interest in harmonizing with a sky. Likely there may be some negative effects to her mental health.

Of course I haven't forgotten myself, I happen to be at fifty percent compatibility, as such I will most likely not suffer from negative or positive side effects. In other words I'm the controlled group in this experiment.

"As for you, Skull and Reborn who have already shown either negative effects from Aria sky flames or a strong disgust for them. In Skulls case I believe she will only be able to form a partial bond which will effect her mental state. Reborn, I'm somewhat hoping she perishes during harmonization. I've never really like her, so I certainly won't feel too bad if she dies. But anyways Reborn wasn't particularly compatible with Luce and as you've seen she is suffering from the negative effects of sky attraction, when a flame user meets a strong sky who has forced their flames on them. As for you," Verde pauses calming down a bit, "allow me to clear something up usually when a flame user isn't compatible with a sky they are unable to harmonize. If this was a normal case I don't believe that Aria would ever be able to harmonize with you, Reborn or Skull."

"If that's the case," Fon asks, "don't you think Aria plan will fail?"

"No, I believe that Aria can successfully harmonize with all of us." Verde reveals, "for you see, this isn't a normal situation. As you know the Arcobaleno curse forced us to successfully harmonize With Luce, even though some of us where incompatible. Due to the curse the normal negative side effects of forced harmonization and harmonization with incompatible elements were negated."

"Yes I understand that but that doesn't explain how Aria will be able to harmonize with all of use."

Letting out a sigh of exasperation as if commenting on the others lack of intelligence or foresight Verde explains, "you know Aria is surprisingly smart? He realizes that the severed bonds between the Arcobaleno are still there deep inside us. The bonds that connected us to Luce. As you remember Luce bloodline is very interesting, visions, similar looks and identical flames. Originally the plan in place was that after Luce died, Aria would become the new sky Arcobaleno and if the chance allowed itself, Aria child would become the sky after that. The reason why Aria hasn't tried to harmonize with any of us yet is because he is waiting for us all to gather. By gathering all the former Arcobaleno he is hopping to use the former bond we have with Luce to Harmonize with us. Though, since the Arcobaleno curse is broken I'm afraid some of us will have to suffer through the negative side effects of incompatible elements harmonizing.

This is a once in a life time experiment. Even if I speculate how each of us will react to harmonizing with Aria, without experimenting I'll never know the truth. That's why I have decided to follow Aria. With the information I collect," Verde says, "it can be used to help harmonization."

Fon is silent for a moment processing everything Verde has told her and then replies, "or be used to force harmonization."

Pushing her glasses up on her face Verde gives a chilling smile and replies, "well, there's no way I can control how my research will be used after I sell it."

Checking the wires and I.V. hooked up to Fon, Verde smiles and says, "it's good to see you Fon."

As the woman proceeds to leave the room, Fon attention turns to ceiling and she scowls.

'I refuse to harmonize with him,' Fon thinks, 'if I had known that this was going to happen I would have already harmonized with...' shaking her head she decides, 'no it's better this way. If I had harmonize then my honey would be in danger.'

* * *

The sound of a motorcycle speeding along the road is the only thing that can be heard and for Skull it's the only thing she wants to hear. After having to spend so much time cooped up all she wants to do is have a moment to herself, without having to deal with the twisting, turning and oppressive weight of the others flames.

While her expression and the rest of her body is hidden by her attire a full black, purple jumpsuit and motorcycle helmet, underneath her helmet tears still stream from her purple eyes.

'It's not my fault,' the cloud thinks as she rev up her motorcyle. 'How was I suppose to know Fon was lying. Fon never lies! Or she never lied before. It's so not fair! Why is everyone being so mean...well meaner then usual! I bet Fon has a boyfriend or something...that's probably why she wanted to leave so bad. Heh, it looks as if she's fallen into the wrong crowd, how sad. It's to bad Fon isn't like the great me, I would never lose my way because of some guy.'

Deep in thought Skull only by chance caught movement from the side as she drove past what she later realizes is a person. While she is still processing what she saw, she continues to drive but then comes to a sudden screeching halt and looks back in the direction that she has just come.

The former Arcobaleno hideout is an out of the way mansion in the north of Germany. The reason why they had chosen it, is due to its seclusion and the fact that the roads around it are mostly avoided due to there location. That means its very unlikely for anyone to come this way. For the weeks that Skull has been here only about half a dozen cars have used the road and she hasn't seen any civilians walking around. The hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, she turns her bike around as she comes to the conclusion that anyone walking around so close to their base must be up to no good. Driving back towards where she saw that person, she comes to a stop with the intention of interrogating the guy.

"Hey you!" She shouts out to gain the persons attention and pauses as big orangish-brown eyes look at her in confusion. She then takes the time to look over the person and notices the lean figure with noticeable muscle underneath his white shirt, long legs, messy brown hair, triangular face with pouting lips and long eye lashes.

'Lucky!' Skull thinks as she stares at the pretty boy she's just discovered, all suspicions easily leaving her mind and replaced with the thought of getting a date and this guys number.

Taking off her helmet, she runs her fingers through her purple hair and starts to walk her motorcycle over. "Hi, I'm Skull!"

"Oh, hi?" He says back in confusion.

"You look kind of lost, do you need some help." She says while internally she thinks, 'I'll find out where this guy is going and then offer him a ride. I'll make sure to drive really fast, causing him to have to hold on to me for fear of falling off. Then as his hands hold on they'll find themselves there and there! By the time we reach the nearest town he'll be begging to touch underneath this jumpsuit! We'll spend the whole night...no the whole week together in a hotel room! Then we'll get married and have two kids, Spike and Jessie!'

Ideas of her future with this man almost cause her to miss what he says but as she is the Great Skull, of course she wouldn't miss what her future husband is saying.

"Oh, yeah I am actually. You see, I'm trying to meet up with my girlfriend."

"I see, so you're looking for your girlfriend?" She happily asks and then pauses as she realizes whats been said and looks at the man horror, "girlfriend?!"

While Skull sees all her plans for the future flying away the man says, "yeah, it's really embarrassing but she went away on business and well, I haven't heard from her since. I've been really worried and I..."

"So in other words she ghosted you!" Skull excitedly interrupts.

"Uh, well I mean just because I haven't heard from her in a month doesn't mean I've been ghosted," he insists. "I mean, sure she was suppose to be home weeks ago but that doesn't mean anything. She probably had something come up and she hates to calling when she's working...so."

"I see, in that case do you need a ride to the next town over or something!"

"Actually I think she may be near by. Or thats what my sources have said."

Knowing that the only people around for miles are herself and the other Arcobaleno, Skull feels assured that the guy must be lost. Which means it is the perfect chance to take advantage... help him.

"In that case do you have an address or maybe a name. I've been in the area for a while. So I kind of know everyone around here."

"I don't really have an address," he admits, "but her name is Fon."

"Oh, so your Fon's boyfriend."

"Yeah."

Realizing whats been said, Skull yells out as she turns away clutching her head in disbelief, "No way!? She actually does have a lover!? This sucks! You're so cute! Wait a second how did you even find..."

Her rant is cut off as she is hit over the head and the world goes black.

* * *

Checking her phone, Verde slowly makes her way towards the kitchen. The last few days she has been keeping herself occupied with some work that has piled up. With Fon's recent escape attempt it had forced her to leave her lab and since she is already out of her room, the scientist decided she might as well make herself something to eat. Pausing as she hears the door from behind her open, she turns around to see the door connecting to the garage open and Skull walk in.

Scolding Verde pushes her glasses up and says, I hope you thought about what you've done. Untying Fon like that. You know how dangerous she can be. Your lucky you didn't suffer any serious damage. Really, you need to smarten up a bit."

With the lack of response Verde eyebrow raises at the unusual silence. She then notices that Skull looks a little off. Like she is using her flames to change the shape of her body.

"What's up with your body? I thought you hated using your powers because it makes you look more manly. And why are you be using so little of it? Is this some kind of new training?"

In the next moment the jumpsuit clad ex Arcobaleno rushes forward, punching the scientist in the abdomen. Starring down in surprise Verde notices the large amount of sky flames encircling the arm.

What?! she thinks.

* * *

As Fon hears the doorknob turn she looks over only to find Skull clad in her jumpsuit and motorcycle helmet. Not wanting to interact with the other, she begins to turn away but stops as the other removes their helmet revealing messy brown hair and large orangish-brown eyes.

She can only stare in disbelief and finds it hard to speak. She finally manages to whisper, "Tsuna...Tsuna-dear?"

"Yeah," he says as he smiles gently. "It's been a while."

He walks over and she strains against her binding wanting to reach out for him.

"Tsuna dear, Tsuna dear!" she cries out as tears flow down her face.

"Now, none of that," he whispers as he wipes away her tears and kisses her on the forehead. He reaches down and fingers the bindings. Fon feels a warm sensation as her restraints are ripped away.

Sitting up she lounges for her Honey, breathing in his scent she gushes, "Tsuna-dear!"

For a moment they stay that way, until Fon asks, "why are you wearing Skulls outfit?"

"It's been a month since we last met and thats what you want to ask me?" He laughs.

"It can't be helped, out of everything right now having you covered in some other womans scent is very distracting," Fon argues, "take it off!"

"What!? No!"

As he reaches out to remove the metal contraption around her neck, Fon frowns and asks, "why?"

The metal ring is smoking slightly as it's removed, he answers, "because I only have my underwear on underneath."

There's a moment of silence between the two until a loud smack is heard. Tsuna clutches his cheek and asks, "ow, why did you do that!?"

"Tsuna-dear," Fon demands as she feels her connection to her flames return, begging to be used. "Why are you naked underneath Skulls outfit and where did you get it."

"Well I took it off that Skull person," he replies and hurriedly raises his hands in surrender as Fon readies to smack him again. "Hold on hold on, its not what you think! I've been looking for you for weeks! With the Hibari's help and my own intuition, I found this place but I didn't know how to get inside without being noticed! So I decided to sneak in. To due that I waited for that Skull guy to drive around, like he usually does, so I could pretend to be him. I didn't even realize he was a she until I was undressing her."

"Alright, that explains why you're wearing her clothes but why aren't you wearing anything underneath?"

"Because she was naked under this suit, I didn't want to leave her naked in the woods so I put my clothes on her."

Taking a deep breath she says, "we will talk about this later."

"So are we alright?" He asks as he takes her hand and gently squeezes it.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been gone for a month and you haven't bothered to call. I thought maybe you had, ghosted me."

Facebalming, Fon smiles at the stupidity of everything and replies, "no Tsuna-dear, I haven't been ghosting you. I was kidnapped by some old acquaintances and have been kept here against my will."

"So, they're not your friends."

"Not anymore."

Letting out a sigh Tsuna says, "good. Because being stealthy and sneaking in didn't go so well. So I had to improvise."

"Improvise?" she asks.

"Basically, I had to fight them"

"Oh."

"Yeah, so we should probably go before they wake up," as he says this Tsuna reaches down and lifts Fon up into his arms. Carrying her bridal style he walks out of the room. Blushing, she considers protesting but gives up as she is too tried. Instead she uses her time taking in her surrounding and notices the destruction. Walls are smashed in, ice covers parts of walls and floors, while furniture is on fire. As Tsuna steps over something she notices that it is a suit clad woman with curly sideburns. Through a doorway she sees what she thinks is Colonello blond hair and finally the hunched over form of Verde lying against a wall.

In this moment she is so proud of her Honey. In the past he had been abysmal at fighting, not even able to access his flames. And look at him now, taking down most of the former Arcobaleno.

"We can work on your stealth later," she says with a contented smile while Tsuna enters the garage and walks over to a car.

"I don't think the two of us can safely ride the motorcycle I used earlier, so I thought we could use this car."

For a moment Fon thinks of telling him that they shouldn't, that it's obviously Reborn's car and she never allows anyone to touch her. But she quickly shoves those thoughts down. Considering what has happened, there is no need for her to be considerate of her former coworkers.

* * *

Opening the door, Fon walks out and proceeds to make her way to the dinning room. Breakfast has most likely been served and she is feeling particularly peckish this morning. While walking a number of traditionally dressed servants bow their heads to her and she ignores them.

Reaching the dinning room, Fon enters and takes a look around. The room is decorated in a very old fashioned way with pottery and paintings that can easily date back to the Muromachi period of Japan.

Taking a look at the people occupying the table her eyes narrow. There are three people at the table, one of whom looks like an older male version of herself, her older brother. Another who looks similar to her but has grey eyes and is as flat as a board, her niece who is sitting a little to closely to the left of the younger man at the table. And finally a young man with messy brown hair and orangish-brown eyes, her honey.

Tsuna stands up with the intention of walking over to check on Fon but stops as she give him a smile. He sits down and she joins him sitting on his right, shielding him from the other man at the table.

"How are you feeling?" Tsuna asks as he takes her hand and gently squeezes it.

"Much better," she answers as she leans against him and is happy when she feels his pulse quicken under her mistration. The sound of grinding teeth can be heard from Tsuna left and Fon smirks at her neice's obvious jealousy.

"It's always good to have you here," the other man at the table says. "You don't nearly visit enough. Sometimes I miss having my little sister around."

Extending his hand out and reaching for Tsuna he continues, "maybe now that you've found such a fine young man, you'll be visiting more often."

Chopsticks slam into the table periecing the wood and stopping the hand that was reaching for her honey. Fon smiles cheerfully as she grips the chopsticks.

"We are both very busy," Fon comments trying to get across to her brother that Tsuna is hers, "of course, we are thankful to older brother for letting us stay but I'm afraid we will have to leave soon. We wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Don't be silly," he replies with a sickly sweet smile, "you two are no bother. In fact I insist that you both stay."

"We really couldn't," Fon insists, "we've already been here for two weeks."

As the two fight, Tsuna does his best to ignore them. While he wouldn't say he's gotten use to this families strange behavior, he has seen it before and knows it's best not to get invovled. Instead he picks up a news paper and stares at it blankly. A few years ago if anyone had told him that the mafia and other crime organization have their own newspapers which cover events that are happening in the criminal underworld, he would have laughed and refuse to believe them. But then again a few years ago if someone had told him he would be dating a beautiful assassin he probably wouldn't have believed them either.

Turning the page he reads the contents and whinces. Apparently two weeks ago a notable member of the underworld was encased in ice or what is believed to be dying will flames that can create an ice like prison. So far there has been no success of getting them out and all evidence points to the Vongola Famiglia being the culprits. The paper goes on to talk about the possible repercussions of the Vongola attacking the Arcobaleno.

"Maybe I should...fix this..." he mutters.

"Fx what?" Three voices ask and the paper is ripped out of his hands from his left and Hibari Kyoya quickly reads the paper and sneers before handing it to Fon. As Fon reads, her brother walks over to read over her shoulder.

"It's just, it's my fault that she ended up like that," he says, "so maybe..."

"This isn't a matter that concerns you," Fon says as she places the paper down.

"But,"

"From what I understand, they got what they deserved, besides the Vongola have the means to fix it if they want to," Fon's brother says as he returns to his seat.

"Herbivore," Kyoya voice calls out, a little to close for comfort, "if you try anything stupid you know what will happen."

"Besides maybe after being smacked around a bit, they've snapped out of it," Fon reasons, "if anything you did them a favor."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the KHR rare pairing 2019 event, storm day.
> 
> Although I started this fic a while ago, I had to finish it up at the last minute. So, there may be some mistakes or some areas may seem rushed.
> 
> Others things about this fic.
> 
> I didn't want to take the effort of naming Kyoya's parents.
> 
> Because Fon usually has a sister, genderbent Fon gets a brother.
> 
> Fon, Kyoya and Hibari-san all have similar tastes, they all want some Tuna.
> 
> All the Arcobaleno besides Fon and Mammon where being negatively effected by Aria's sky flames, even Verde. Fon wasn't effected because of how close she is to Tsuna, even if they weren't technically harmonized at the time. The two do harmonize soon after this. Mammon wasn't effected because he locked himself away and refused to get anywhere near Aria.
> 
> Fon is right, the other Arcobaleno do snap out of it after waking up from the beat down they recieved. This is because Tsuna flames purified their flames and after dealing with Tsuna, Aria flames don't work on them. The only one still effected and standing by Aria is Lal, because Aria and Lal where outside the hideout when it was attacked.
> 
> Reborn was not happy about losing her car and is currently looking for Tsuna.
> 
> Colonello is devastated that her boyfriend is all over Aria and is also looking for Tsuna.
> 
> Verde is currently in denial and has created a robot copy of Tsuna...for reasons.
> 
> After Skull was knocked out, Tsuna took her clothes and put his clothes on her. He then froze her with the zero point breakthrough, so she wouldn't wake up and tell everyone what was going on.
> 
> Currently Aria is demanding that Vongola free Skull and tell her where the rest of her guardians are. Aria thinks Vongola attacked them. 
> 
> Skull does eventually get free and keeps Tsuna clothes. Skull is looking for Tsuna.
> 
> This fic can might be connected to the first chapter of KHR Prompts and Drabbles.


End file.
